henchfandomcom-20200215-history
Action Squid Jackson
Action Squid Jackson, also known as Paul Jackson, is a retired tokusatsu television star of the program Action Squid. The only exception being the program he starred in was real, and a cover for an actual organization dedicated to fighting evil. Unfortunately, the scientist who designed Jackson's suit died before it could be removed, forcing him to remain in it until he can find some other way to get it off. __TOC__ Background and Development Paul Jackson was the star and titular character of the tokusatsu program Action Squid. ''The show itself was actually a cover op for an organizational branch of the U.S. government to test different types of superscience tech, while at the same time gaining revenue to fund said program. It was a mildly successful operation until the professor in charge, Hideki Makamurata, was killed under mysterious circumstances during the filming of the 34th episode of the series. The show was cancelled prematurely and the government gave the entire project a Blackout rating, meaning that all information on it was erased and its participants sworn to secrecy. Jackson, and several other of the show's characters, were forced to remain in their gear due to the inability to remove it. Because of security reasons, Makamurata was the only one who knew how to do this. Jackson soon came to regret his gift as the wear and tear of time caused the Action Belt to become even more sensitive to danger, activating at even the slightest hint of saftey hazards. He first appeared in License Registration Day, where he had been biding his time until the end of the week. Jackson's hopes of reaching that goal were destroyed almost instantly by the appearance of Samurotten and Samurighteous, both of which were also part of his old tokusatsu days. He managed to hold them off until Impossum and several other heroes arrived, after which he parted ways with them in an effort to remain out of danger for the rest of the time. Later he found this same group again when Impossum, The Last Crusader, and Butter Perspirator were trying to track down a missing Impossum clone, along with the mysterious Mark Tallen. During an incident at a local hospital, Jackson transformed accidentally and began assaulting Impossum clones, only further damaging the already delicate situation. Eventually he was contained along with the Impossum clones when The Order's Burn Squad showed up. Finally after much trouble, Jackson managed to sucessfuly reregister himself with the Order at the Secretary of State. Abilities *Action Belt: Jackson's main source of power. It appears as a large, bulky metal belt, with a purple ''S ''on the buckle. It can detect danger up to 50 feet away, although when it does, Jackson is transformed into the hero Action Squid, giving him a variety of "special moves." This is more than a costume, it's an alternate persona: Paul is merely along for the ride as the suit does the work. Unfortunately this means acting exactly as if he were in a tokusatsu action show, including falling for classic and obvious tricks. This ability also transforms his motorcycle to match. **Action Punch: A basic attack, Action Squid uses gyro-boosted joints to deliver a bone-shattering punch. **Action Kick: Similar to the Action Punch, although primarily used with legs. **Action Slam: A full-body beatdown attack, delivering large amounts of damage to an opponent and leaving them open for a follow-up attack. **Raging Squid: Action Squid's ultimate move, in which he gains ten appendages and spins in a whirlwind attack, sweeping up any enemy immediately around him. He can only use this after a full Action Combo. **Inkbombs: Smokescreen pellets used to blind opponents and mask Action Squid's location, giving him the opportunity for multiple attacks. Personality and Relationships Pissant and short-tempered, Jackson has grown incredibly jaded from years of subjective abuse at the hands (or buckle) of his own Action Belt. He usually is seen drinking Xanax mimosas in an effort to not get worked up at the sight of danger, and thustly transform into Action Squid. Action Squid Jackson is part of The Order of Order, with Member status. He says he is only a member "because he has to be," in reference to the fact that he can't always control his transformations, and could very possibly be imprisoned simply because he trips on a curb while unregistered. As such, he does not interact too much with other members of The Order unless they specifically come to him, even unwillingly. Jackson's nemesis was Getamax , an enormous kaiju-class monstrosity that he defeated during the course of the cover-op television show ''Action Squid. His arches still include Samurotten, who underwent a similar situation to his along with Jackson's ally Samurighteous . Notes and Trivia *Action Squid Jackson is based off the character Kamen Rider of Japanese tokusatsu fame. *The motorcycle that Paul Jackson rides is a dark blue Honda CBR600 F4i. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters